Naruto: broken relationship
by kimmyfloreskimmy
Summary: what happens when sakura know that she love naruto but he has lost his memories? will their love last rated m for later chapers
1. Chapter 1

Disclaim : I do not own Naruto the only thing that I do own is some of the moves in this fanfic. Also I will using some of the moves and transformation from other animation.

Two figures are walking towards the leaf village; both came from battling each other. "Hey dope?" "Yeah what do you what now Sasuka-teme?" "Why did you bring back to the village Naruto? Why did you look for me so much, what did I do to be brought back?" "Nothing" silence fell upon the two as they neared the gates of the hidden leaf, as they walked they heard the cheers of thier friends that have been waiting for them. "What do you mean 'nothing' then why" "I'm doing this for Sakura, I will do anything just to see her happy even if that means I will never be with her" answered Naruto. "And all I ask for is for you to look after her for me Sasuka" "why where are you going?" "Nowhere ... It's that she going to forget me... Or me forget her" "that not true I bet when we get there she will run to you first" "Hai ... If you say so" was the only reply sasuka got.

"They here everybody" shouted Sakura and every person in the village moved towards Susake, they got there and pushed Naruto out of the way as they trampled over him. Naruto screamed in pain but no one heard him due to the cheers of the people to see their beloved sasuka. The crowd move to Sasuka leaving behind naruto in a near death state, Naruto stood up and walk away from everyone. Sakura ran forward and hugged sasuke much to every ones surprise "sasuka-kun your back" said sakura as she kissed sasuka

Sakura's POV

'I must make sure that I love Naruto, I don't what him to think I'm choose him because I feel guilty I will make sure that I love him' thought Sakura as she kissed Sasuka " what are you doing Sakura " asked Sasuka "making sure of something" "see Sasuka I told you, I was but a mere tool used to get you but I'm alright with that because at least I got to see her smile for the last time, anyway don't forget what you promised me" said Naruto as the shadow clone was dispelled itself. 'What just happened? Wait Naruto's clone sow me kiss Sasuka, what if he takes it the wrong way, no I don't love Sasuka I love him' thought Sakura

Normal POV

"Sakura what were you making sure of?" "If I really loved you" "and do you ..." "No ... Know now that I never really loved you it was just a childhood crash. I know now that I really love naruto"said Sakura "well then you have a problem."

With Naruto

'So she chooses him hey. Well I guess that its time' thought Naruto as he walked into the hokages office. "Naruto finally so how was the mission?" "It was a success but now I ask for something in return" "huh ... What do you mean, what do you want?" Tsunade asked as she walked towards Naruto but stop 'his cry why? What could be so bad' "It hurts so much baa-Chan "said Naruto as he fell to the ground hold the area of his chest where his heart is." What hurts, is it your body?" "No ... Why did she choose him, why did she choose Sasuka?"

"What does he have that I don't? Please baa-Chan make the pain stop "asked Naruto as Tsunade held him."Sash ... Relax calm down then we talk " "no I need you wipe my memories of everyone but leave those of you, ero-sensai, and kybaai. Please I don't ask much just this." "But what about the good times you had with them do you really want to forget that to?" "Yes please" "ok but once I do that there is no going back" "hai" Tsunade started" thank you baa-Chan" said Naruto as he blacked out

At the gate

"What where is he where did he go" shouted Sakura "I must tell him I love and not you ". Everyone stopped when they heard someone scream "Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhh". "That was Naruto" said Sasuka as everyone ran towards hokage tower.


	2. Chapter 2

"NARUTO" shouted Sakura as she broke down the door to the hokages office. On the floor lay an unconscious Naruto while sitting next to him was the hokage, she was rubbing his hair as if he was a baby. "What did you do" shouted Sakura "EVERYONE SHUP THE FUCK UP" shouted the hokage, everyone stop at once. "Ssssshhh ... Sleep for now my Naruto ... Sleep ..." Said the hokage as she picked up Naruto and put him on the couch. "What happened to him" asked Sasuke "he finished his promise and now the Naruto we know is no more" "what do you mean" asked Sakura and as on cue Naruto started to wake up " hmm ... aahh ... My head ... Baa-Chan why I'm I here?" "Don't you remember?" Asked Tsunade "no ... I just remember training" "oh that's good and tell me do you know any of them " the hokage pointed to all his friends "no baa-Chan, why should I " " no no just asking, any maybe you should get some rest and meet me here tomorrow " "hai baa-chan. Anyway what's your name?" Asked Naruto looking at Sakura

"Sakura, Haruno Sakura " " nice to meet you Sakura-Chan I'm Naruto, Namikaze Uzumaki Naruto." Everyone gasped at what they heard " that's not possible the forth never had any children" "no he did me. He put the kybaai in me, the third and baa-Chan told me never to speck of it "Naruto's eyes opened wide" Sorry sorry baa-Chan ... I-I ...I didn't mean to talk so much "said Naruto as he bowed. " It's fine. Don't worry some of them know so why don't you ran alone " "ok I'm at the lake " after a few hand signs 'demon style fire jump judsu' a fire circled Naruto with two red eyes appearing followed by a low boom sound.

Everyone was stunned. "What in the world is wrong with him and were did he learn that?" asked Sasuke. "Yeah and what did he mean he is the fourth hokage's son? "Asked Kiba. Tsunade sat down in her chair, took out a bottle of sake and started drinking it. "Hey tell us and you not allowed to ..." "Don't you tell me what I can and can not do Sakura. After what I just saw I understand why Naruto wanted this"

"And why the fuck is quarter the village in my fucking office?" "Well we wanted to thank Naruto for bringing Sasuke back and to ... " " Well forget about it, I don't want any of you going near him not after what you did to him" " What did we do " asked an angry villager " yeah what the fuck did we do to him? Because we did nothing to the damn demon ... "The village was stopped mid-sentence by the hokage as she broke the desk with her fist.

"Don't you call him a demon, he is not that FUCKING KYBAAI and how dare you say that you did nothing I nothing everything from how you people tried to burn him to death to failing him in the academy and how do I know this? BECAUSE I WAS IN HIS HEAD, I HAD TO WIPE ALL HIS GOD DAMN MEMORIES BECAUSE HE COULDNT TAKE THE PAIN AND YOU (pointing to his friends) CALL YOURSELFS HIS FRIENDS, THATS A DISGRASE but Ino you were the worst you bullied him the most. I'm surprise he didn't broke mentally kill all of you."

Everyone hung their heads in shame remembering all the things they did to hurt Naruto " and to answer your question the fourth did have a child, Naruto, but we told him never to tell anyone because we knew that no one would believe him " Tsunade sat down and tock out a new sake bottle and started drinking it. " Tsunade-sensai ... would you mind telling me where Naruto went?" Tsunade looked up at Sakura. "And why would I do that?" "Because I would like to become friends with him again and I bet everyone else would like to as well." "Fine his at training ground 10 north-west from here" " but is it not forbidden to go there?" "Yes it is because that is Naruto's personal training area" " thanks you" and with that Sakura left for Naruto.


	3. Chapter 3

As naruto lay under the comforting shade of a large oak tree, his sun gold hair flowing in the wind, the birds chirping in the tree calming his rest less mind, around him are the tiny forest animal moving along mind their own.

Lifting him self up, naruto walk to the lake and sat down. Hearing rusaling in the bashs to his left he turned to see a fox running towards him behind the were two fully growen wolf running after it. The fow ran forward and went to hide behind him. Looking at the fox he could see its fear by the way in was shivaring, the wolfs slowed down as they neared naruto. Growling at him the kyuubi spock to him " hey kit " "yeah" "why don't you help the fox pup?" "Ok fine"

With sakura and friends.

"Hey guy can we rest? " "Oh hell no chojie we just left the hokage tower like 5 mins age" "yeah I agree with sakura, maybe you should eat less" "are you saying I'm fat?" Turning to Ino with fire in his eyes "no no it fine "

"Guys we got cumpony" stated sasuke.


End file.
